Ace's Wish
is the forty-fourth episode of Ultraman Mebius. It features Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius teaming-up with Ultraman Ace, featuring the return of Keiji Takamine as Seiji Hokuto since his recent appearance in Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. It also features the return of Mitsuko Hoshi respiring her role as Yuko Minami. Summary GUYS finds a mysterious pillar on the moon, while Mirai awakens with two humans, trapped in Yapool's pocket dimension! Plot The Phoenix Nest crash-lands on the moon, while Mirai comes awake in Yapool's dimension, with Aya and the reporter. They find the city in ruins. Believing earth has been destroyed because of GUYS' incompetence, the reporter begins to beat up Mirai. Aya gets him to back off, and he says he'll travel by himself. Then a voice is heard saying "Humans are such selfish creatures," and the human form of Yapool appears. He raises his hand a a blast knocks the reporter away. Meanwhile, GUYS decides to use the gun speeder, which was not affected by the magnetic field put out by the stone pillar. A voice tells Marina they can do it. Meanwhile, Yapool uses the force with his balloons to begin to strangle the reporter. Mirai tells him he loves humans, and Yapool gives the reporter a gun and tells him to shoot Mirai if he wants to live. Aya gets in the way, and the two argue over who should be shot first. The reporter shoots, but Mirai blocks with an energy shield. The gun runs out of energy and Yapool uses the force to blast the reporter away. The reporter calls Mirai a freak, and Yapool tells Mirai all humans are really like that. He tells him to join him. Mirai refuses, and the two transform, with reporter-jerk witnessing. Mebius is no match for Yapool without GUYS, but continues fighting. Mebius is knocked to the ground and his eyes go out. GUYS deploys to attack the pillar, but Lunaticks bursts from the ground. They believe it to be the pillar guardian and attack. In a light-pillar, Mirai meets Seiji Hokuto. He tells him that even when he and Yuko Minami were apart, he could feel her heart and fought using her power. Mirai feel his energy replenished with the thoughts of his friends and rises, transforming into Mebius Burning Brave. Marina manages to get Ace to tell her how to destroy the pillar. The suppression field is stopped and the Phoenix Nest rises into the air. Calling to Yuko, Seiji transforms and faces Lunatics. Ace destroys the monster as GUYS destroys the pillar. Yapool is defeated. Grozam decides to go next, but learns that Deathrem already left. Mirai, Saya, and the reporter return, and the latter says he will not kepe silent about Mirai's identity. Ace tells Mirai not to lose his kindness. Cast * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * / : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Ace Kaiju/Seijin *Yapool *Lunaticks DVD Release *Ultraman Mebius Volume 11 features episodes 41-44. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Team-Ups